


Not the Worst Shopping Trip

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Ziggy runs into trouble while grocery shopping





	Not the Worst Shopping Trip

“Ziggy!” Dillon pressed his hands into the wound bleeding out in his best friend’s stomach.

“Uhh,” Ziggy twitched in pain. Dillon and Ziggy had gone out to get groceries but some cartel members had found them. Dillon was generally good at protecting his friend, but one of the cartel guys held Ziggy with a knife to the throat between himself and Dillon. Ziggy tried fighting back but another guy pulled a gun out. Dillon managed to get the gun away from the guy, but while his back was turned, Ziggy got the guy to move the knife away from his throat. The guy then decided to stab him, but missed his heart and landed in the stomach. Dillon was so focused on Ziggy that the guys escaped.

“Dr. K, Ziggy needs medical attention now!” Dillon updated through the morpher.

“Your location is twenty minutes away,” she informed quickly.

“I don’t know if there’s enough time,” the normally calm Dillon panicked.

“I can,” Ziggy coughed a bit, “transport.”

“That’s not a good idea, Series Green,” Dr. K told him, but it was too late, he already morphed and tried to focus on the garage through his pain.

They landed with a thud on top of some car parts that were sitting around. Dillon quickly stood and picked up the now demorphed Ziggy and ran into Dr. K’s lab.

He put him on the medical table and she quickly got up and grabbed what supplies she could find.  
“I’m not equipped for this kind of thing,” she told them, “I can sew you up so you won’t bleed to death, but I don’t have anything to knock out the pain.”

“It’s ok,” he said breathing slowly, “I’m used to it.”

Dillon scrunched his face at that comment, wondering how many times Ziggy had been injured from the cartel life.

“Dillon, help me take his shirt off,” Dr. K commanded. After that, she started to close up the wound. Dillon held Ziggy’s hand. If Dillon hadn’t had a mechanical hand, he was sure Ziggy would have broken a few of his bones with the death grip the patient provided. He stared at Ziggy’s chest, noticing thin scars snaking their way around. There were also a couple markings that looked like brandings and a tattoo of a scorpion.

“Not the prettiest sight, right?” Ziggy breathed in and out trying to distract himself from the pain.

“Where did you get all of these?” Dillon worried. He never realized he’d lived with the other man for months but never saw him shirtless, maybe Ziggy knew he would worry.

It took him a while to describe each one, as his breath hitched with every stitch the needle made, “The brands are from a couple of the cartels, they like to claim members. The tattoo was from when I was with Fresno Bob. The scars are from different fights, most weren’t deep though. The one on my shoulder,” he tried to move his arm to point, but his body protested, “was a bullet wound. Luckily it didn’t hit anything major.”

“This didn’t either,” Dr. K looked up, “All done.”

Ziggy sighed with relief as his muscles started to relax. He was still in a great amount of pain, but no needles poking him.

“Dillon, help him get clean,” Dr. K said as she pulled out antibacterial cleanser to clean off the table.

Dillon pulled Ziggy up, and acted as a crutch to get him up to their room. Dillon helped Ziggy strip down, noticing more scars on his back and arms. He then helped him take a shower and put on loose clothing to not bother the wound too much. After he got Ziggy back down and settled on the couch, he went and bought pain relievers, as well as the groceries they went for earlier. When he got back Ziggy was asleep, so Dillon slowly woke him so he could take medicine.

The others arrived home from their errands.

“How was grocery shopping?” Summer asked Dillon noticing how he was floating around Ziggy.

“Not the worst shopping trip I’ve been on,” Ziggy commented.

Dillon looked at him incredulously, “Really? What was the worst one?”

“Well this one time…”


End file.
